Hand-held, hand-powered (e.g., hand-actuated) syringes may be used for cardiac catheter lab procedures and special angiographic procedures. For instance, the syringe may need to be filled with medical fluid (e.g., contrast media for use in medical imaging) one or more times for a given procedure. In this regard, a first syringe is typically interconnected with a bottle by using a combination of a syringe needle and a piercable membrane/diaphragm of the bottle, or by using a combination of a syringe luer fitting and a vented spike associated with the bottle. Once interconnected with the bottle, a user or clinician (typically a nurse) manually retracts the syringe plunger to draw medical fluid from within the bottle into the syringe. Upon being filled to a desired level, the syringe is disconnected from the bottle. A user (typically a physician) then injects the medical fluid from within the syringe into the patient (e.g., typically through a catheter already positioned in the patient's vasculature).
Quite often, more medical fluid than is initially filled into the syringe is desired to complete the medical procedure (e.g., angiographic imaging). As such, another syringe is filled in the manner described above, or the same syringe is refilled in a similar fashion to that described above. In either case, it could be said that one or both time and materials (e.g., multiple syringes) are wasted.